La Croisée des Chemins
by Atlantos
Summary: Alors que les Gardiens combattaient Pitch, une ombre grandissaient en silence. Et quand enfin le calme revint, elle frappa les Gardiens en traître, plongeant la Terre dans le froid et le chaos, le bouleversant de fond en comble. Coupé de ses compagnons et accompagné d'une rescapée, Bunnymund va devoir trouver une aide qui ne vient pas de son Monde pour pouvoir le sauver.
1. Extrait 1 - Les Chemins entre-croisés

Résumé :_ Alors que les Gardiens combattaient Pitch, une ombre grandissaient en silence. Et quand enfin le calme revint, elle frappa les Gardiens en traître, plongeant la Terre dans le froid et le chaos, le bouleversant de fond en comble. Coupé de ses compagnons et accompagné d'une rescapée, Bunnymund va devoir trouver une aide qui ne vient pas de son Monde pour pouvoir le sauver. _

Ma bêta m'a fait la remarque que le résumé ne contenait pas le quart de ce qui allait se passer. C'est vrai. J'aurais aimé étoffer un peu, mais il y a une limite de caractères. Alors je rajouterais simplement au résumé la mention **« **_**À leurs risques et périls.**_** »**

Concernant les couples, je ne me prononcerai pas tout de suite. Bien sûr, il y en aura ! Mais les sentiments sont tellement compliqués, torturés dans un monde où tout va de travers, alors sachez que ça ne sera pas un amour mielleux oh-je-t'aimerai-pour-l'éternité. Ni un coup de foudre. Les sentiments se construisent, changent, se manipulent… Ils ont plusieurs teintes, plusieurs façons d'être éprouvés et repoussés…

Ai-je dit que cette histoire est née pendant mes périodes de révision pour les partiels de janvier ? Traduction : **rating T**, jeunes gens, voire **M** pour certains chapitres, je pense. De la torture physique et mentale, du Angst… J'ai le cœur bien accroché, alors ce sera à ma bêta de juger. Aucun personnage ne sera à l'abri. Mais ça démarrera tout doucement, promis.

**Disclamer :** les personnages des _Cinq Légendes_ ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment, et sont à W. Joyce et DreamWorks. Ils sont juste un peu masos sur les bords – et ils en redemandent. Etant en avance dans la première écriture, je peux vous annoncer que un ou deux personnages des nouvelles _Guardians of childhood_ de William Joyce se sont invités (ce qui n'était pas prévu à la base…). Les autres sont à moi, sauf un (ou deux) qui sont à ma sœur de cœur. Plus de précisions dans le chapitre 2, pour ne pas vendre la mèche trop tôt…

Après cette intro, voici la lecture !

* * *

**Extrait 1.** Les Chemins entre-croisés.

Un calme paisible régnait au sein du Warren, un calme comme il n'en existait sûrement plus à la surface de la Terre. Les yeux fermés, E. Aster Bunnymund cherchait un son, un son très particulier qu'il n'avait plus eu le loisir d'entendre depuis… si longtemps… De mémoire de Pooka, il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois, et cette seule fois était lors de son enfance. Autrement dit, cela ne datait pas d'hier.

Il savait voyager dans le Temps. Il pouvait se rendre d'un bout à l'autre de la planète en l'espace de quelques instants. Mais voyager entre divers Mondes, _ça_, c'était un poil plus compliqué. Même pour lui.

Ses oreilles tressaillaient au moindre bruit. Le souffle du vent qui agitait doucement les branches des arbres. Les petits pas des œufs qui se promenaient ça et là, et ceux, plus lourds, des sentinelles de pierre qui montaient la garde. Puis son ouïe s'affina encore. Presque à l'autre bout du Warren, il pouvait percevoir le bruit de pas lents, de pas humains. Un humain qui réfléchissait. Enfin, il put distinguer les battements d'ailes des papillons, le léger son des feuilles qui touchaient délicatement le sol.

Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il _l'_entendit.

Une vibration infime, celle d'un fil d'Ariane que l'on pince pour espérer voir où il mène, pour voir si la distance à parcourir est encore longue. Un fil, un unique fil, une promesse presque inespérée. Bunny se concentra encore, tendant les oreilles pour retenir chaque nuance du son. Cette vibration, il devrait la reconnaître parmi des milliards. C'était le point de départ d'un pari fou, mais un pari ô combien vital.

Un pari pour l'avenir de leur Monde.

xxx

Camila toussa dans la manche de son manteau, enveloppée d'un nuage de fumée noire. Encore un crétin qui ne pensait pas à vidanger son moteur. Et ça n'aidait pas ses poumons à mieux fonctionner. Elle attendit qu'une trottinette à moteur passe pour traverser la rue et s'enfoncer dans un dédale de ruelles qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Le ciel s'était assombri quand elle poussa la porte de chez elle. Le soir n'était pas encore très avancé, mais les fumées crachées par les usines et les engins en tout genre obscurcissaient le ciel. Et ce serait pire en été, lorsque la chaleur viendrait y mettre son grain de sel. Alors, l'air lui serait quasiment irrespirable sans machine pour l'aider.

La jeune femme ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle et appuya sur deux interrupteurs. Le premier alluma la lumière, le second mit en route une pompe qui assainissait l'air de son appartement. Elle remerciait silencieusement le propriétaire du théâtre où elle travaillait pour avoir installé des appareils semblables dans les locaux.

Camila se débarrassa de ses affaires et s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine. Immédiatement, elle remarqua un objet posé bien en évidence sur la table : un œuf. Un œuf coloré. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Ses yeux noisette cherchèrent le calendrier, par réflexe. Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, la date n'était pas entourée… Alors… Alors ce n'était pas Luis.

Luis était le frère aîné de Camila de deux ans. Quand elle était plus jeune et que ses problèmes de poumons étaient plus graves, il s'était démené comme un diable pour trouver des solutions pour pouvoir la soigner, pour lui faciliter la vie. Elle se souvenait de ces journées où elle était coincée dans son lit, raccordée à une machine pour lui permettre de respirer. C'était pendant ces années-là qu'elle avait développé un talent particulier pour le dessin.

Tous lui disaient que ses dessins étaient magnifiques. Certains ajoutaient qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils étaient _vivants_. Plus vrais que nature, du moins la nature qui avait existé bien avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Car dans leur Monde de machines, un Monde industrialisé, elle n'avait encore jamais vu l'ombre d'une forêt. Sauf dans des livres aux couleurs fanées. Sauf en rêves.

Elle dessinait, et elle rêvait. Et elle avait guéri grâce aux efforts obstinés de son frère, aidés de quelques amis. Mais son frère avait dû tremper dans quelques commerces peu légaux. Alors il s'était éloigné de la ville et revenait rarement. Pour ses anniversaires, toujours. Mais une fois par an n'est pas beaucoup, donc de temps à autre, il passait. Il avait un double des clefs et quand elle n'était pas chez elle, il laissait un petit quelque chose et entourait le jour sur le calendrier.

Mais la case n'était pas entourée et l'œuf n'était visiblement pas de la main de Luis.

Camila le prit délicatement et le leva à la hauteur de son regard. Elle devait l'admettre, il était magnifique. Les motifs peints avec soin étaient incrustés de détails, de symboles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce qui acheva de la convaincre que ce n'était pas Luis qui l'avait déposé ici. Les œufs, il en faisait des omelettes, il n'aurait jamais la patience de les peindre avec tant de minutie. Personne qu'elle connaissait, d'ailleurs, pas même ses collègues de travail qui confectionnaient les décors de théâtre. Ça l'intriguait. Et comment auraient-ils pu entrer chez elle, de toute manière ?

Prise d'une sueur froide, elle posa l'œuf et fouilla prudemment son appartement afin de vérifier qu'elle était bel et bien seule. Et une fois qu'elle en eut fait le tour, elle revint à la cuisine, l'œuf toujours sur la table.

- Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé là, toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table.

Elle posa les bras sur la table et observa l'œuf. Qui sait, peut-être lui pousserait-il des jambes, qu'il sauterait au sol sans se casser et qu'il la mènerait au trou d'un terrier de lapin, comme dans le livre d'Alice ?

Mais non, il resta parfaitement immobile.

Camila soupira, souriant presque à sa propre imagination, et se leva. Elle mangea quelque chose et alla se coucher, non sans emporter l'œuf avec elle et un carnet à dessin. Un neuf, puisqu'elle avait fini le dernier la veille. Elle posa l'œuf sur sa table de nuit et esquissa quelques lapins en jaquette et montre à gousset à la patte, s'endormant sans s'en rendre compte sur une page.

Et sans se rendre compte à la lumière de la lampe que l'œuf émettait une faible lueur verte.

xxx

Bunny la trouva enfin, perchée au point le plus haut du Warren. La nuit était tombée et elle s'était rapprochée du principal puits de lumière qui laissait passer le peu de clarté nocturne qui régnait à la surface. Cette nuit encore, la lune était cachée par les nuages, laissant le soin à certaines plantes phosphorescentes du Warren d'éclairer les environs.

Il s'approcha sans un bruit, l'entendant parler. A l'Homme de la Lune, peut-être, mais celui-ci était visiblement incapable de leur rendre la pareille. Lui seul savait, d'ailleurs, s'il entendait les paroles qu'ils leur adressaient.

Un soupir précéda un silence, Bunny prit ça comme une invitation. D'un bond, il s'approcha encore et finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Ca y est ? demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence.

- On sera bientôt fixés.

Il leva lui-aussi les yeux vers le puits et les porta sur elle quand elle baissa le regard. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Bunny l'observa en silence. Habituellement ramenés en arrière en catogan, elle avait lâché ses cheveux bruns qui dépassaient difficilement ses épaules. Ses yeux sombres étaient perdus dans le vague, mais il pouvait deviner qu'elle réfléchissait à ses froncements de sourcils et à la manière dont sa main gauche se serrait sur la poignée de l'épée qui ne la quittait que rarement.

- Va dormir, proposa-t-il enfin, je reste pour veiller un peu.

Elle redressa la tête et ils échangèrent un regard en signe de réconfort, mais aussi pour se signaler que maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

- Bonne nuit Bunny…

- Bonne nuit Anne.

* * *

**Un prologue tout en douceur, profitez-en, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup !**

**Une review est toujours agréable~ !****  
**

**A ****bientôt !**


	2. Extrait 2 - Le don de Camila

Mille excuses pour le retard. Les vacances sont enfin arrivées, et j'ai pu réapprendre à prendre mon temps. Donc, écrire écrire écrire.

Disclamer : Camila et son monde steampunk appartiennent à ma soeur, je l'emprunte juste. Anne, la Guilde et les personnages gravitants autour sont à moi. _Rise of the Guardians_ appartient à William Joyce et Dreamworks.

Chapitre beaucoup plus long, quelques explications et indices sur ce qui s'est passé.

Et une petite note : Je ne pense pas que les Gardiens se sont baladés pendant des siècles sur Terre sans apprendre quelques langues au passage (sauf Tooth, qui est naturellement polyglotte, cf canon) donc il est normal de voir dans ce chapitre Bunny parler une autre langue.  
Et étant beaucoup plus habituée à la VO du film, Bunny laissera échapper quelques mots en anglais. Mais rien qui ne demande traduction. Mais si vous en avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à demander !

Et une habituel merci à ma bêta !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Extrait 2.** Le don de Camila.

Camila inspira longuement, profondément, les yeux toujours clos. Elle avait bien dormi. Elle avait rêvé. Elle avait rêvé de forêts luxuriantes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, d'un ciel bleu sans fumée industrielle, de montagnes recouvertes d'une neige pure et éclatante… Mais le réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner, la forçant à se lever et à retrouver son monde gris et pollué… Sauf que…

Sauf que quelque chose n'allait _pas_.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix féminine au-dessus d'elle.

Son cœur rata un battement et elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Camila n'était pas dans sa chambre, sombre, mais à l'air libre. _A l'air libre_. Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à tant de luminosité car d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi lumineux.

_Je rêve encore_, se dit-elle, _je ne me suis pas réveillée_.

Drôle de sensation, d'ailleurs.

Elle leva une main pour abriter ses yeux de la lumière et tourna légèrement la tête. Quelqu'un était agenouillé à côté d'elle et l'observait d'un regard inquiet. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors elle entreprit de s'asseoir, les questions tourbillonnant dans son esprit un peu trop alerte, et posa l'une d'entre elle, la plus simple :

- Où suis-je ?

- Au Warren, le dernier endroit que la Sorcière n'a pas encore soumis.

Qui dit rêve dit forcément incohérences et réponses bizarroïdes. Camila décida de passer outre et avisa les alentours. Des entendues vertes aux rochers moussus, des parois de pierre gravées, des arbres en fleur et des rivières et des étangs… Elle avait du mal à appréhender ce qui l'entourait, tout paraissait si irréel… et pourtant _si réel_. Les paysages sur les pages jaunies des quelques livres de fantasy qu'elle avait tenu entre ses mains paraissaient bien fades face à ce rêve.

Camila reporta son attention sur la personne à côté d'elle qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position et qui continuait de l'observer, un genou à terre. Une jeune femme, sûrement de son âge, aux cheveux brun foncés ramenés en arrière dans un catogan d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches et aux yeux bruns. Elle nota également la présence d'une épée à sa ceinture.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Anne, offrit-elle simplement. Et vous ?

- Camila… Je m'appelle Camila… C'est… chez vous ?

L'ombre d'un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres d'Anne et elle se releva avant de tendre une main à Camila pour l'aider à faire de même. Avec un peu plus de hauteur, elle redécouvrait le paysage sous un angle différent, sans cesser de s'émerveiller.

- Non, c'est chez _lui_.

Un léger bruit la tira de sa contemplation et elle tourna la tête vers Anne, les sourcils froncés, avant de diriger son regard dans une direction précise, celle qu'Anne fixait. Le bruit était mat, régulier… des pas ? Non, autre chose. Des bonds. Le bruit mat de bonds se rapprochait rapidement avant qu'une créature ne surgisse de derrière les rochers. Camila laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et recula de quelques pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle nota qu'Anne n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Alors c'était que… qu'il n'y avait pas de danger… pas vrai ?…

La jeune femme déglutit et regarda la créature. Un lapin. Un lapin _géant_. Sa fourrure grise et blanche était assombrie par endroits de quelques marques, et une sangle où logeaient quelques œufs colorés passait en travers de son poitrail.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que… c'est ? murmura-t-elle à l'attention d'Anne.

- _Sono il Coniglio de Pasqua_, répondit la créature d'une voix chaleureuse.

De l'_italien_. Camila avait reconnu tout de suite ce langage, parlé par un de ses amis. La créature, le Lapin de Pâques, parlait italien. La jeune femme ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'allonger ses lèvres et se détendit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire que de se réveiller en hurlant, moite de sueur ? Elle tourna la tête vers Anne et demanda :

- Il ne parle qu'italien ?

- Si vous saviez…, répondit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire narquois.

Anne haussa les épaules et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Camila reporta son attention sur le Lapin de Pâques qui s'était légèrement approché d'elle :

- Je parle beaucoup de langues, celles du passé, du présent et de l'avenir. Je peux voyager dans le temps et entrevoir ce qui risque de se passer. C'est pour empêcher la victoire de la Sorcière que je t'ai faite venir.

- La…

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir articuler un mot et pressentit que son rêve n'allait pas tarder à virer au _cauchemar_.

La sorcière… la _Sorcière_… Comme dans ses…

D'un brusque mouvement de la tête, elle chercha l'aide d'Anne en essayant de capter son regard, mais celle-ci l'avait rivé au sol. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers le lapin et recula d'un pas en répliquant :

- Je… je ne me bats pas contre les sorcières ! Ce n'est qu'un _rêve_ et ce ne sont que des _fables_ !

Anne ferma les yeux et se détourna complètement, la gorge serrée. Mais le lapin, lui, ne montra aucune émotion et donna un petit coup de tête dans la direction opposée pour l'inviter à s'éloigner un peu :

- Viens avec moi.

xxx

Son rêve n'avait de rêve que le nom. Après de longues heures de discussion avec le lapin – Bunnymund, ou Bunny –, Camila rejoignit Anne qui s'était assise loin des ruines du Warren, sur un rocher qui surplombait une autre partie de l'immense terrier. Camila s'assit non loin, sans oser parler. Une sorte de place s'étendait devant elles, une place d'où partaient plusieurs tunnels qui s'enfonçaient dans une immense façade de pierre et de mousse. Après un long moment de silence, quand elle eut fini de se repaître de la beauté de l'endroit, elle demanda à voix basse :

- Comment est ton monde ? Est-il aussi beau qu'ici ?

Elle était passée au tutoiement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Anne se crispa sans rien dire, fronçant les sourcils dans une expression douloureuse, puis finit par répondre d'une voix sourde :

- Mon monde… se réduit à présent à ce terrier. Dehors, tout n'est que terreur et désolation. Des villes ravagées, des enfants orphelins ou brisés, des pays entiers annihilés… Des miens, seul mon frère est encore en vie…

- Où est-il ?

- Prisonnier de la Sorcière.

xxx

_ Nous étions cinq Gardiens. North, le Père Noël, Tooth, la Fée des dents, Sandy, le Marchand de sable, Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver, et moi-même, le Lapin de Pâques. Nous veillions sur les enfants du monde entier en leur apportant l'Emerveillement, les Souvenirs importants dont ils avaient besoin pour grandir, les Rêves, la Joie, et l'Espoir. Mais un jour, une puissance que nous n'avions pas sentie grandir nous a submergés sans crier gare. La Sorcière. Des Humains qui ont survécu, beaucoup ont oublié certaines choses de leur vie passée. La technologie, les armes en font partie. Elle les a laissé sans défense. _

_ Pendant un temps, très court, j'ai cru que tout était fini. Très court. Parce qu'il s'est vite avéré que les Humains n'étaient pas si sans défense de ça. La_ Guilde_, des Humains avec certaines aptitudes peu communes, s'est formée. Pendant très peu de temps._

_Puis j'ai perdu la trace de mes compagnons._ _Je n'ai plus été capable de les contacter, et ils ne répondaient plus à mes appels. La Sorcière, grâce à sa magie, m'attendait à chaque sortie de tunnel. Elle m'a retranché dans mon domaine, attaquant sans cesse. Mais mes protections et ma magie sont bien plus anciennes que les siennes, et plus difficiles à briser. Pour le moment, le Warren tient bon. Mais dehors… dehors, des Humains, des enfants sont encore livrés à eux-mêmes, seuls face à la Sorcière. La Guilde n'est plus là pour les protéger, comme elle le faisait avant tant bien que mal._

_ Maintenant Camila, tu es notre espoir. _

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier ? Elle venait d'un Monde où la magie n'était qu'une fable, où les légendes telles que le Père Noël ou le Lapin de Pâques avaient perdu de leur sens et étaient à peine connues. Son Monde était un monde mécanique, gouverné par la logique et les sciences.

Les paroles de Bunny tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Elle n'avait rien d'une héroïne. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'aventures, et les seuls défis qu'elle avait remportés étaient ceux que son employeur lui imposait concernant des décors de théâtre à réaliser en un temps record. Et, accessoirement, celui de guérir.

Elle inspira profondément, puis expira bruyamment. Elle était seule, laissée en tête à tête avec ses pensées, et s'était allongée dans l'herbe. Il faisait sombre à présent, et certaines plantes s'étaient mises à luire pour pallier au manque de lumière. Intriguée, elle se releva et admira les alentours. Ses doigts la démangeaient, elle avait une envie urgente de dessiner, de mettre ce paysage sur le papier pour être _sûre_ de ne pas l'oublier. Un léger vent la fit frissonner et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se frictionna les bras. L'air s'était rafraîchi, très légèrement, mais assez pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que sa chemise de nuit.

xxx

Il y avait des moments où Bunny aurait souhaité être un peu lâche. Il aurait voulu la garder en sécurité un peu plus longtemps, mais les engrenages commençaient à s'emboîter, et bientôt, l'énorme machinerie commencerait à fonctionner sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Toutes les pièces étaient là, seule une devait être encore testée. Le Pooka attendait depuis assez longtemps, et il savait quand il devait agir. Il avait déjà perdu un monde, il refusait d'en perdre un deuxième.

Et elle avec.

Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de personnes chères.

Comme chaque soir, Anne était montée au point le plus haut du Warren. Et comme chaque soir, la lune était cachée par les nuages. Mais elle confia tout de même une petite partie de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et ce soir, Bunny ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille et d'écouter attentivement. Elle avait peur. Peur d'échouer, peur que Camila ne soit pas la bonne personne, peur pour son frère qui était toujours aux mains de la Sorcière. Et peur pour lui. Bunny ferma les yeux et inspira doucement, repoussant quelques pensées auxquelles il ne voulait pas laisser libre cours. Ce n'était pas le moment.

En contre-bas, le Pooka avisa Camila qui marchait le long d'une traînée de bruyère phosphorescente, suivie de loin par quelques cocos un peu trop curieux. Elle devait les chercher.

Il la rejoignit en quelques bonds. Elle semblait avoir froid, et inutile de dire qu'il n'avait rien sous la main pour la couvrir.

Un bruit de pas lui indiqua qu'Anne descendait à leur rencontre et lorsqu'elle arriva, il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour comprendre la situation. Elle ôta sa veste légère et la tendit à Camila qui l'accepta sans poser de question. Mais maintenant, c'était Anne qui se trouvait avec rien qu'une chemise en lin sur le dos. Ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger, pourtant elle proposa tout de même :

- Peut-être y a-t-il un endroit où faire un feu…

Bunny n'était pas vraiment pour l'idée de faire un feu dans son domaine, et cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Mais il comprit très rapidement le raisonnement. Anne ne voulait pas attirer Camila chez eux – oui, chez _eux_, puisqu'Anne vivait dans sa maison – pour rester en un territoire le plus neutre possible. Et pour ce qui était du feu, c'était un réflexe profondément humain; Bunny l'avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps. Le feu était un lieu de rassemblement et de sûreté, propice aux confidences. C'était inscrit dans la mémoire inconsciente des Humains.

Alors il concéda.

- Par ici, indiqua-t-il en se mettant en route.

xxx

Le bois mort était un peu dur à trouver dans le Warren, mais ils finirent par en ramasser assez pour pouvoir faire un feu digne de ce nom. Bunny avait abandonné Camila quelques instants, le temps de faire le tour de son domaine pour vérifier chaque entrée, ses protections et ses œufs de pierre.

Quand il revint auprès d'elle, Anne l'avait rejointe. Restant un peu en retrait, il remarqua qu'Anne avait rapporté de quoi manger et quelques feuilles de papier étaient visibles à côté d'elle. Il pouvait presque entendre les engrenages s'emboîter au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

- Est-ce que tu aurais un briquet sur toi ? demanda Camila.

N'avait-elle pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de la technologie dans ce Monde ? Et d'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'elles étaient passées au tutoiement entre elles, exactement ?

- Un _quoi _?

- Un briquet… Pour allumer le feu ! précisa-t-elle en mimant l'action.

Anne fronça brièvement les sourcils, avant de prendre un bâton dans sa main gauche et en effleurer l'extrémité avec l'autre. L'extrémité du bâton s'enflamma et elle le logea sans un mot sous les autres, permettant au feu de commencer à crépiter. Camila fixa les flammes sans rien dire, sûrement en train d'enregistrer que l'autre jeune femme venait simplement de faire de la _magie_, et finit par marmonner un « Tricheuse. » qui arracha un léger sourire à Anne.

Bunny les rejoignit et posa son regard sur la liasse de papier sans piper mot, mais échangea tout de même un coup d'œil lourd de sens avec Anne, surtout qu'un crayon ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Si c'était pour elle, elle savait très bien ce qu'il en pensait. Mais elle ne fit que lui tendre quelques carottes, qu'il accepta en la remerciant à mi-voix.

Ils mangèrent en silence, et Bunny ne tarda pas à remarquer les fréquents coups d'œil de Camila vers la liasse de papier. Après l'avoir faite mariner pendant quelques longues minutes, Anne finit par se redresser imperceptiblement et la lui tendit, avec laquelle elle glissa un crayon, sans dire la moindre parole – Camila aurait sûrement été capable de refuser, ne savait-on jamais. Cette dernière attrapa le matériel dans un remerciement et se pencha pour commencer à griffonner. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au Pooka, ce qui attira sa curiosité. Elle n'allait tout de même pas… le dessiner _lui_, non ?

Mais au fur et à mesure, il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'un lièvre tout à fait banal qui se dessinait sur le papier. Il réprima difficilement un soupir de soulagement. Si cette jeune femme était bien celle qu'ils pensaient, il valait mieux qu'elle ne les couche jamais sur le papier. Camila grisa le pelage de l'animal, et Anne l'observait avec tant d'intérêt que Camila finit par lui tendre la feuille avec un petit air gêné. Elle la prit et la posa sur ses genoux, assise en tailleur, puis se pencha en avant pour mieux l'observer en silence. A côté de Camila, Bunny réprimait difficilement un petit rire, un brin moqueur :

- Elle est toujours comme ça quand quelqu'un dessine.

- _Comme ça ?_

- Emerveillée, captivée… Elle est capable de m'observer pendant des heures quand je peins les œufs pour Pâques.

Mais dès qu'il lui avait mis des pinceaux dans les mains, là, ça avait été une autre histoire… Anne finit pas se redresser, les yeux toujours rivés sur le lièvre, et fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

- Un lézard ? demanda Bunny en contenant son impatience.

- Je ne sais pas… Camila, est-ce que je peux essayer… quelque chose ?

La dessinatrice acquiesça, intriguée par ce changement d'atmosphère. Anne joua des épaules, inspira profondément et approcha sa main de la feuille. Ses doigts esquissèrent un mouvement et le lièvre s'anima et dressa les oreilles.

- C'est pas vrai…

Le dessin se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, avisa les environs puis bondit hors du papier pour atterrir devant une Camila complètement médusée. Bunny éclata de rire en suivant des yeux le lièvre qui s'était mis à bondir autour du feu. Anne et Bunny riaient, alors que Camila restait sans voix devant son dessin qui avait soudainement pris vie.

- Co… Comment tu fais ça ? Comment as-tu… ?

- C'est toi, Camila ! sourit Anne en recueillant le lièvre dans ses mains en coupe. Tu es… C'est toi qui lui as donné vie !

- Tu as le don…

La voix de Bunny était mi-émerveillée mi-soulagée. Le regard d'Anne et le sien se croisèrent un bref instant avant que la jeune femme ne laisse le lièvre réintégrer le papier et s'immobiliser.

_ Elle a le don. Elle est notre espoir._

xxx

Convaincre Camila de les accompagner n'avait pas été aisé, même après l'épisode du lièvre. Mais Bunny y était parvenu maintenant que la curiosité de la jeune femme avait été savamment piquée. Il sentait une pointe de culpabilité et d'appréhension naître en lui, mais rejeta rapidement le tout. Il n'était plus possible de reculer.

Il était prévu d'accompagner la jeune dessinatrice dans son Monde le lendemain. D'une part, parce qu'elle avait besoin de vêtements adaptés au voyage qui l'attendait – il n'est guère pratique de parcourir le monde et de se battre en chemise de nuit –, et d'autre part, parce qu'ainsi, la Sorcière ne pourrait pas prévoir où déboucherait son prochain tunnel. Camila s'était endormie près du feu dont seules les braises rougeoyaient encore – Bunny n'aurait jamais pu s'endormir sachant qu'un feu brûlait à l'intérieur de son domaine –, enroulée dans la cape qu'Anne lui avait donné.

Anne ne dormait pas. Allongée sur le dos, elle fixait l'obscurité qui régnait au plus haut du Warren, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Sûrement toutes dirigées vers son frère. De son côté, Bunny ne savait qu'espérer : que l'homme soit mort, ou qu'il soit toujours en vie mais soumis au bon vouloir de la Sorcière ? Ce qui n'était pas un meilleur sort.

- Bunny…

Ses oreilles frémirent et se dressèrent. Sa voix avait une intonation étrange. Couché sur le flanc, il redressa la tête et la vit se relever pour venir s'asseoir contre lui, dos contre son flanc.

- J'ai peur Bunny…, souffla-t-elle. Peur de ne pas y arriver.

Le regard vert du Pooka s'assombrit et il soupira avant de fermer les yeux.

- A chaque fois que nous faisons un pas de plus vers la Sorcière, confia-t-il à voix basse, je peux entrevoir un avenir plus brillant que je n'osais espérer… mais aussi plus noir si nous devions échouer.

Elle resserra sa poigne sur sa propre cape et frissonna.

- Dors, _mate_, puisqu'il n'y a que ça à faire pour le moment.

_ Il y a un temps pour chaque chose, et chaque chose en son temps_, lui avait-il enseigné des années auparavant. Elle s'allongea en s'appuyant contre lui. Ça ne le dérangeait plus, il en avait pris l'habitude. Quand il l'entendit commencer à somnoler, il posa sa tête sur ses pattes croisées et soupira en fermant les yeux. Il lui semblait presque entendre le cruel compte à rebours des événements.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. _

_Tic. _


	3. Extrait 3 - Le Monde de Camila

Qui a dit que l'on avait du temps pendant les vacances ? _Wrong wrong wrong_.

Désolée du retard, les préparatifs de l'année universitaire prennent du temps et de l'énergie, ainsi que les autres histoires et les déplacements à droite à gauche...

**Donc**, chapitre de transition, assez court, assez calme. Je crois ne rien avoir à dire de particulier sur celui-ci, à part que j'y ai tenu deux promesses. L'une concernant Bunny (pour ma soeur), l'autre les trottinettes (pour ma bêta).  
Et il semblerait que le site désapprouve l'usage des points-virgule, juste en passant.

Merci encore à ma bêta. Et Réponse aux reviews anonymes à la fin ! (Oui, en **edit**, car je l'avais oublié la première foi, à ma grande honte. Mille excuses.)

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Extrait 3.** Le Monde de Camila.

La chute avait été dure. Et inattendue.

- Aïe aïe aïe…

_Un vilain bleu en plus_, soupira Camila avec un soupçon de sarcasme, _et une chemise de nuit de ruinée_. Avec milles précautions, elle s'extirpa de l'amalgame de planches et de tôles dans lesquelles elle avait fait une descente accélérée. Mais heureusement, à part les quelques ecchymoses qui se faisaient sentir, elle semblait ne rien avoir. Une chance, la cape couplée au manteau que Bunny lui avait offert avait un peu amorti le choc. Elle regarda autour d'elle; c'était bien son Monde, elle était de retour. L'odeur des usines, les bruits de fond de pétarades des moteurs en tous genres… Une quinte de toux la prit au dépourvu et elle dût s'appuyer contre un mur de brique le temps que ça se calme. Ses poumons ne semblaient pas apprécier le changement d'air.

Un bruit et un juron à demi-étouffé attirèrent son attention derrière elle. Anne se relevait et regardait les alentours, sourcils froncés et nez plissé. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été trop amochée par la chute, si on exceptait une ecchymose qui s'assombrissait rapidement sur le coin de la mâchoire.

- C'est ton Monde ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en ajustant sa cape.

Anne leva les yeux et fixa le ciel gris sans rien dire, puis sortit des gravas. Sous sa cape de voyage, elle fouilla dans sa besace de cuir et sortit un objet soigneusement emballé. Dépliant le tissu, elle sortit un œuf vert peint de multiples symboles. Le chemin de retour vers son Monde, à ce qu'avait compris Camila. Anne laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en le voyant intact, puis l'enveloppa à nouveau et le rangea à l'abri.

- Ca va Bunny ?…

Pas de réponse. Camila et Anne se tournèrent vers les gravas, inquiètes. Mince, elles ne l'auraient tout de même pas perdu en route ?

- Bunnymund ?…

Pour toute réponse, un juron et une planche ou deux qui glissèrent, ainsi qu'un « _Crikey_, mais où est-ce qu'on a atterri ? » qui résonna sous les tôles. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard, à la fois rassurées et amusées, avant qu'Anne n'enjambe une planche pour aider son ami à sortir de là.

Camila lâcha un hoquet de stupeur.

Bunny émergea des gravas et sauta une tôle, renfrogné. Enfin, Bunny…

_ En peluche. _

Celui-ci les regarda à tour de rôle, puis finit par déclarer :

- Oui, je sais. Je suis petit. Je suis mignon. Je suis pelucheux. Et vous avez envie de me caresser. Mais la première qui me gratouille derrière les oreilles aura de mes nouvelles.

Les yeux de Camila se remplissait d'émerveillement – et de cette étrange lueur prédatrice qui apparaît quand l'on se retrouve face à quelque chose de mignon que l'on veut absolument toucher – alors qu'Anne, remise de sa surprise, se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire un peu trop largement, et finit par tousser pour réprimer le fou-rire qui lui montait irrésistiblement à la gorge. Le Pooka la foudroya du regard avant de sauter à terre, initiative qu'il regretta immédiatement. Il avait atterri dans une des nombreuses flaques de boue mélangée à de l'huile de moteur qui parsemaient la ruelle non-pavée. Bunny jura entre ses dents serrées en agitant ses pattes tour à tour, espérant se débarrasser de cette mixture qui lui engluait la fourrure, mais à peine fit-il quelques bonds en avant qu'Anne l'attrapa doucement par la peau du cou pour le soulever et le poser sur une tôle, en hauteur. Ils échangèrent un regard, auquel Bunny grinça :

- Aucun commentaire, _mate_.

Elle sortit un mouchoir d'une poche de son manteau et le lui tendit. Il s'essuya consciencieusement les pattes puis hocha la tête et, sans attendre, Anne le jucha sur son épaule et rejoignit Camila qui avait calmé ses envies de caresses et de gratouilles.

xxx

Les guider vers son appartement n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Loin de là. Elle manqua de les perdre une bonne demi-douzaine de fois; Anne faillit se faire écraser par une ou deux voitures – ou peut-être quatre, Camila avait perdu le fil – et les regardait filer dans un concert de pétarades et d'injures comme si elles venaient d'une autre planète – ce qui était, à peu de choses près, _le cas_ –; Bunny avait rapidement attiré l'attention des enfants et de la police également – maudite soit cette loi sur les _nuisibles_. Il finit par s'installer au fond de la capuche de la cape d'Anne pendant que Camila attrapait fermement la main de cette dernière et ne la lâcha plus pour minimiser les pertes. _Peut-être_, se dit-elle en laissant passer une trottinette à moteur, _peut-être_ _que nous arriverons chez moi en un seul morceau_.

xxx

Anne n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le dîner. Tout ça à cause d'une assiette cassée. Et Bunny s'était mis à la diète à peine avait-il essayé de boire une gorgée d'eau.

Camila avait installé Anne dans une petite chambre qui ne servait presque jamais – sauf quand Luis lui rendait visite pendant quelques jours – après qu'elle l'eut aidée à faire la vaisselle. Elle jeta un regard aux débris de l'assiette dans la poubelle, puis remarqua Bunny du coin de l'œil qui se faufila dans la chambre d'Anne après avoir ouvert la porte en sautant après la poignée.

Camila posa son torchon et s'approcha en silence, curieuse.

Anne était assise au bord du lit, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, et elle fixait sa main droite qu'elle ouvrait et refermait doucement. Bunny sauta sur le lit et posa une patte sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

- C'est horrible, Bunny…, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sens _rien_. Strictement _rien_… Est-ce que tu t'es déjà retrouvé comme ça ?

- Quelque fois, répondit-il en toute honnêteté. Et en ce moment-même.

- J'ai l'impression d'être si… vulnérable… sans défense… Je suis totalement aveugle…

- Allez, pas la peine de te morfondre ! Tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs dès qu'on reviendra dans notre Monde. Tu te souviens ? Il y a un temps pour tout…

-… et chaque chose en son temps, acheva-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et son sourire s'affirma un peu plus alors qu'il posait sa deuxième patte sur son avant-bras. Il lui rendit son sourire, ce qui faillit arracher un couinement à Camila qui essayait de ne pas respirer pour ne pas se trahir aux oreilles plus que sensibles du lapin.

- Tu me donnes vraiment envie de te caresser, lâcha finalement Anne avec une expression plus taquine.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Même moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- _Surtout_ toi, _mate_.

Elle laissa échapper quelques éclats de rire puis le prit dans ses mains en coupe pour le lever à la hauteur de son visage.

- Merci Bunny.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le posa sur le lit. Il ne revint à la réalité que quand Anne se racla la gorge, prête à se déshabiller pour enfiler les vêtements de nuit que Camila lui avait prêtés. Ce serait sûrement la dernière nuit décente pour une durée indéterminée, autant la passer dans les règles.

- Je… vais te laisser te changer, décréta Bunny en sautant au sol.

- Ce serait bien, oui.

* * *

_Au prochain chapitre, ladies and gentlemen !_

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

_**Lucile Q :**_ Encore une fois désolée de l'oubli. En tout cas, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! En espérant que cet Extrait t'ai plu, et que le reste te plaira tout autant ! :3


	4. Extrait 4 - Les sables mouvants

De retour dans le Monde des Gardiens, nous commençons donc les choses sérieuses. Un petit chapitre légèrement - très légèrement, pas de quoi tous vous traumatiser - tendu. Les pierres ou les mouchoirs - selon vos attachements aux personnages - seront pour le prochain chapitre.

Point de bêta pour celui-ci, puisque nous étions toutes deux en vacances ! Pardonnez-moi les éventuelles fautes.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Extrait 4.** Les sables mouvants.

Camila allait de surprise en surprise. Parfois agréables, parfois beaucoup moins. Elle avait empaqueté quelques affaires dans une besace en toile étanche et avait enfilé des vêtements pratiques et chauds. Bunny et Anne avaient insisté. Leur Monde avait été plongé dans le froid, et rares étaient les poches où la chaleur et la vie étaient encore présentes en même temps.

Elle comprenait ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire en balayant du regard la plaine stérile et glacée qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas normal, murmura Anne. Nous sommes en pleine Pennsylvanie, ce genre de… _paysage_ n'a pas lieu d'être ici.

- La Sorcière s'est amusée…, grinça le Pooka.

A sa droite, Anne prit une profonde inspiration et arrangea son manteau. A côté d'elle, Bunny avait repris sa taille normale et s'étirait avec soin.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Anne.

- Nous continuerons à pied. Le tunnel nous a emmenés trop loin de notre point de chute initial, et si nous ne voulons pas que la Sorcière nous remarque trop tôt, je ne dois pas en creuser un nouveau.

- Nous perdrons trop de temps…

- Autre solution ?

- Oui. _Tu_ continues à pied, nous prendrons la voie aérienne.

- Pardon ? hoqueta Camila, jurant avoir mal entendu.

Bunny fit un bond de côté et Camila, la seconde suivante, se prit quelque chose en pleine figure, quelque chose comprenant des os et des plumes. Se massant l'arrête du nez, elle s'écarta et écarquilla les yeux. Par tous les dieux, est-ce qu'elle hallucinait ou c'étaient des _ailes_ qui venaient juste d'apparaître dans le dos d'Anne ?

- Certains membres de la Guilde avaient des petites particularités, s'expliqua-t-elle devant l'expression complétement ahurie de Camila. Dans mon village, je crois que nous étions quatre ou cinq à avoir la possibilité d'invoquer des ailes…

- Euh… d'accord…

- Ça va aller ? demanda le Pooka. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait ce genre d'exercice.

- Les premières heures seront un peu dures, mais ce sera juste le temps de reprendre l'habitude. Ne va tout de même pas trop vite, tu sais que je suis incapable de te suivre…

Avec un léger sourire, Bunny hocha la tête, ajusta sa sangle et bondit en avant. Anne tendit une main à Camila en déployant ses ailes de toute leur envergure.

- C'est… normal qu'elles soient… aussi grandes ? demanda Camila, un brin nerveuse.

- Il le faut, si on veut voler toutes les deux.

- _Les deux ?_ s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tiens.

xxx

Camila s'était faite à la hauteur. Les bras noués autour du cou d'Anne et tenue dans le dos et sous les genoux, elle gardait un œil sur Bunny au sol, juste à une vingtaine de mètres sous elles et légèrement en avance sur elles. Anne surveillait les alentours tout en gardant le battement d'ailes ample et régulier dont la cadence avait été un peu difficile à trouver au début.

Soudain, le Pooka s'arrêta et elles le dépassèrent en quelques secondes.

- Anne, dit simplement Camila en se tordant le cou pour espérer apercevoir le Gardien.

La jeune femme freina et fit demi-tour en perdant de l'altitude pour rejoindre le Pooka qui ne bougeait plus.

- N'ATTERISSEZ PAS !

Anne stoppa net son vol et écarquilla les yeux. Bunny s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il était recouvert de sable gluant, signe qu'il avait failli être avalé la tête la première mais qu'il avait réussi à se redresser et se dégager partiellement avant de se retrouver bloqué.

Les battements d'ailes d'Anne se firent désordonnés. Elle paniquait, et perdait de l'altitude par la même occasion. Camila chercha des yeux quelque chose pour les aider, et vite car le Pooka était maintenant ensablé jusqu'au buste et continuait de s'enfoncer rapidement, avant de tendre un doigt vers ce qui semblait être un rocher plat et assez grand.

Anne s'y précipita, y déposa Camila et ses propres affaires, et après s'être assurée qu'elle ne s'enfonçait pas elle aussi, rejoignit immédiatement Bunny. Il commençait à perdre son sang-froid, englouti jusqu'à la moitié du cou. Anne attrapa ses pattes tendues vers le ciel et commença à le tirer en l'air, sans grand succès. Mais au moins avait-il arrêté de s'enfoncer. Elle continua de tirer, battant des ailes le plus fort et le plus vite possible et, petit à petit, elle le dégagea. Doucement. Très doucement.

Trop doucement pour Camila qui craignait qu'Anne ne s'épuise avant qu'elle n'ait pu le sortir de là. Elle chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait les aider, n'importe quoi, mais l'endroit n'était fait que de pierre et de sable. Rien qui pourrait leur servir de planche pour pouvoir atteindre Bunny, ou une branche pour le tirer vers le bord. Elle était impuissante.

Anne commença à faiblir quand Bunny fut sorti jusqu'au milieu du ventre. Mais elle continua à tirer, le tirer hors de ces sables mouvants qui semblaient vouloir absolument l'entraîner vers le fond. Doucement… doucement, il commença à s'enfoncer de nouveau, laissant la panique s'insinuer vicieusement dans les esprits de Bunny et d'Anne, dont les ailes perdirent un instant en puissance et en coordination.

Elle gémit dans un battement puissant, puis accéléra le rythme.

Camila laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand le ventre de Bunny fut totalement à l'air libre. Il restait encore les pattes arrière. Camila n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elles étaient longues. L'étreinte des sables mouvant céda dans un horrible bruit de succion et Anne traina Bunny vers le rocher pour qu'ils s'y écroulent tous les deux.

Ils tremblaient. De peur et d'épuisement. Anne gémit quand ses ailes disparurent et elle se tourna vers Bunny pour le prendre dans ses bras, ignorant le sable gluant qui collait à sa fourrure. Et il était trop fatigué et trop soulagé d'être sortir de là pour grogner, alors il enroula ses pattes tremblantes autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

- Plus jamais Bunny… Je t'en prie, plus jamais.

Le Pooka jeta un coup d'œil à Camila qui lui sourit, rassurée, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre celle d'Anne et de fermer les yeux en respirant longuement.


	5. Extrait 5 - La poupée de porcelaine

Ladies and gents, je crois que nous y entrons. Bienvenus dans le Monde des Gardiens tel qu'il est devenu après l'installation de la Sorcière.

Je pense devoir mettre quelques **avertissements** : nous montons qu'un niveau en rating, c'est-à-dire **M**, pour cause de **destruction**, **morts** de personnages (dont certains sont canon).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Extrait 5.** La poupée de porcelaine.

.

.

_Je pensais être intouchable. Je croyais que, derrière ma magie, elle ne pourrait jamais m'atteindre. _

_J'avais tort._

_Oh, comme j'avais tort._

_._

_._

_Burgess._ Tel était le nom d'une ville dévastée. La première que Camila voyait de ses yeux après des jours de voyage, et elle avait déjà envie de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Beaucoup de maisons avaient les portes éventrées ou les fenêtres brisées. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune lumière malgré l'après-midi déjà sombre. Une ville fantôme.

Mais ce qui retournait l'estomac de Camila, ce n'était pas cette ambiance pesante, presque malsaine. Non, ce qui lui donnait vraiment envie de s'enfuir, c'étaient les squelettes humains ici et là, allongés à même le sol, certains recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes.

Bunny et Anne étaient à la fois abattus et vigilants, mais la jeune femme avait remarqué leurs épaules voutées dès qu'elle avait mis pied à terre. Quand elle se plaça à leur hauteur, elle vit leurs regards fuyants, pour regarder sans réellement voir ce qui les entourait.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, d'une voix si basse que Camila ne put comprendre, puis Anne prit une inspiration douloureuse et commença à marcher. Bunny emboîta le pas, préoccupé, et Camila suivit.

Soudain, Bunny s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose qui le terrifiait.

- Anne… Burgess… _Burgess_… Ils…

Il recula d'un pas, fit volte-face et s'engagea à toute vitesse dans une rue. Camila glapit de surprise quand Anne la prit rapidement dans ses bras et décolla pour rattraper le Pooka par la voie des airs.

xxx

Bunny s'était arrêté devant une maison, figé d'horreur. Les deux jeunes femmes se posèrent un peu en retrait et le rejoignirent. Pour Camila, ce n'était qu'une maison ravagée parmi tant d'autres, mais pas pour le Gardien. Anne posa une main sur l'épaule de Bunny et ils avancèrent pour pénétrer dans la maison.

Un squelette adulte les accueillit, couché sur le pas de la porte. Camila resta en retrait pendant que les deux autres fouillaient le rez-de-chaussée ravagé. Mais, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle grimpa les escaliers, comme attirée. Elle stoppa devant une porte presque hors de ses gonds et la poussa, entrant dans une chambre d'enfant. Le lit était éventré, la fenêtre arrachée, les bibelots et les jouets fracassés au sol, sous une couche de poussière.

- A… à l'aide…

Elle sursauta. Dans la pénombre, elle chercha d'où pouvait provenir la voix.

- S'il-vous-plaît…

Et son regard se posa sur une poupée de porcelaine dans un coin, sur le sol. Ravalant sa salive, Camila s'approcha à petits pas et posa un genou devant elle. C'était une poupée-garçon, dont les jambes étaient brisées.

Soudain, la poupée cligna des yeux et leva la tête vers elle. Camila poussa un cri d'effroi et recula violemment, buta contre une chaise et se rattrapa de justesse à la commode poussiéreuse. Bunny et Anne se précipitèrent à l'étage pour la rejoindre. Anna avait tiré son épée et Bunny attrapé ses boomerangs, mais quand leurs regards se posèrent sur la poupée que Camila pointait fébrilement du doigt, ils baissèrent leurs armes dans un frisson.

- Jamie…

Camila comprit soudain. Anne et elle en avaient parlé dans le Warren. Des enfants orphelins ou brisés, avait-elle dit.

_Brisés_, se répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur les jambes de la poupée.

- Jamie…, souffla le Pooka d'une voix blanche, où est Sophie ?...

Jamie baissa la tête; Bunny eut un mouvement de recul.

- Non…

Il laissa tomber ses boomerangs et se précipita hors de la chambre. Anne baissa elle aussi la tête et se passa une main sur le visage avant de rengainer son épée, s'avancer vers le garçon-poupée et de s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Il n'y a que tes jambes qui sont cassées ?

Camila remarqua que sa voix tremblait. Jamie hocha la tête en pliant la jambe qui n'était cassée qu'en-dessous du genou. Doucement, Anne ramassa un morceau de porcelaine parmi d'autres près de Jamie pour l'emboîter dans une encoche, avant de soupirer :

- Je ne peux pas le faire seule… Camila, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? De nous deux, tu es celle qui créer à partir d'images.

Camila acquiesça fébrilement et s'approcha. Elle prit le morceau de porcelaine que lui tendait Anne et l'emboîta dans son encoche, mais là aussi, rien de ce passa. Ce fut seulement quand Anne murmura quelque chose que les deux bouts fusionnèrent.

Elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement de concert, avant d'échanger un regard entendu. Camila chercha un autre morceau et mit en contact les deux bords, Anne murmurant la même phrase afin qu'ils fusionnent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, à chaque fois ?

- _Quand elle mit en contact le bon morceau de porcelaine avec la jambe brisée, les deux morceaux fusionnèrent pour donner une jambe solide._

- Écris-le sur mon bras, ça devrait aller; je peux continuer toute seule.

Anne acquiesça, saisissant le sous-entendu. Elle prit l'espèce de stylet que Camila avait tiré de sa besace et écrivit la phrase sur le bras de Camila qui recollait les morceaux. Puis, après s'être assurée que ça fonctionnait toujours, se leva, ramassa les deux boomerangs et quitta la pièce.

Bunny n'était pas allé loin. Il se tenait recroquevillé dans la chambre d'une petite fille et serrait quelque chose contre lui. Anna avait deviné de quoi il s'agissait avant d'avoir vu les quelques morceaux de porcelaine au sol.

Doucement, elle s'approcha, posa une main sur l'épaule du Pooka et murmura :

- Je suis désolée Bunny…

Il redressa la tête et la tourna vers elle, lui adressant un regard rempli de douleur, un regard qu'elle comprenait puisqu'elle lui avait adressé le même, des années auparavant. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et des traînées commençaient à humidifier sa fourrure. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

* * *

_Non, je ne regrette rien. Au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
